Eventually Living a Nightmare
by Makorra Family 4EVER
Summary: Indianna, the calm firebender. Isaiah, the crazy waterbender. Ivinia, the humorous earthbender. Korra's kids. They never knew their parents knew a secret that was hard to hide. Team Avatar secretly struggles to protect their children from the threat until one day, all hell breaks loose. Follow their story from birth and how the nightmares the family had became their reality.
1. Twins: Part 1

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the ****_extremely_**** long absence from fan fiction, but I am back! So, I was looking at some of my other stories and realized that my very first one "Sahara: A Prodigy Daughter" was not very good - basically my worst story, but then again, it was my first. So, I decided to make a rewrite of it - so here we are! I hope this turns out a lot better than the original one. I saw why people really didn't pay much attention to it. There's so many reasons, but you can go ahead and see for yourself. This is going to be a bending fanfic. Here's the information about the characters:**

**Korra is 20 in this story and is happily married to Mako for about half a year. Before they got married, Korra was pregnant, and this led them to getting married a few months earlier than planned. She is currently 8 months along and is rather . . . huge. Bigger than when her mother was pregnant with her, you should say. She's nervous, yet excited to be a parent and knows that she'll have her friends and family to help her when we needs it.**

**Mako is 21 in this story and is happily married to Korra for about half a year. Proposing to her on her 20th birthday, they planned for their wedding, which happened earlier then planned because of Korra's pregnancy. Since he is now a detective for Chief Beifong, he had to ask for a maternity leave so he could help his wife when she needed it, which was every five minutes. Lin let him have the leave and the couple is anxiously waiting for the birth of their baby.**

**Asami is also 20 in this story and happily married to Bolin for about three months. Being the proud sister-in-law to Korra and the aunt of her child, Asami is willing to do anything her best friend needs, including throwing her a baby shower. When Mako was away before he asked for his leave from The police force, Asami was Korra's right-hand assistant. The two have become very close and love having one another's company, for the sake of Korra's bloated stomach in the way of doing the crazy things they used to do before she got pregnant.**

**Bolin is also 20 in this story and happily married to Asami for about three months. Being the brother of Mako, he is the bubbly, excited uncle of Korra's child and her brother-in-law. He has the pleasure of being Republic City's most beloved mover star, but wen he's not on set, he's usually with Asami and Korra, entertaining them with some of his famous jokes and hanging around, helping around when Korra needs it. He also helps in distracting the airbending kids from playing rough around Korra, and for that, she is very grateful.**

**Jinora is a 13-year-old who's about to earn her airbending tattoos. She is very excited and bubbly about the news and won't stop flying up in the air whenever somebody mentions it. Despite the events, she also helps Bolin keep away her destructive little siblings away from her pregnant friend and does everything in her power to not overload the Avatar with questions about her baby. The occasional name and gender question comes along, but Asami or Bolin have to make sure to clamp her mouth shut before she gets carried away with being curious.**

**Yes, Jinora will be a regular character in this story, so feel free to cheer if you like that idea. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me set up the things in the nursery. It's been difficult, considering the fact that Mako can't get out of work until he finishes his last case," Korra said to her brother and sister-in-law as she sat down in a cushioned rocking chair, hands folded on top of her bloated stomach. The young 20-year-old Avatar was now married to the city's best detective and was expecting a child very soon. Meanwhile, her brother-in-law, Bolin, and her sister-in-law, Asami, were setting up furniture and painting the walls of the new nursery in their rather large house – this is the Avatar's home we're talking about, what do you expect?

"No problem, Kor," Bolin strained out as he lifted up the dresser on one arm and the changing table in the other.

"Anything for my Soul Sister," Asami said with a smile as she paused painting over a drawn outline on the wall, "And sweetheart, don't strain yourself, one piece of furniture at a time!" she playfully scolded her husband, who let out a heavy breath of relief, putting down the dresser and carrying the changing table with ease to the wall by the door.

"The room is looking fantastic, you guys. I'm so glad I have you guys to help me out with Mako's absence," Korra said as she slowly stood up from the chair, smiling as she looked around the room. It smelt of fresh paint with a tint of sweat, although the paint overlooked the sweat. Asami turned her body from the wall so her sister-in-law could see it.

"Does this look good?" she asked, revealing a bright, large, yellow-orange sun with small lines of white and very pale gray stretching over a baby-blue sky at the top of the wall for as far out as Asami could reach.

"That looks great, Asami! What exactly are you planning to do on the wall, though?" Korra asked as she stood next to the ladder her friend was on.

"Well, since we don't know for sure what gender the baby is, I decided to do a garden on this wall that extends down to a hill and a lake on the left wall, with a peaceful forest on the back wall coming back to a porch of a house on the right wall. Since the baby's crib is going to be on the garden wall, I'll have an arch over the crib with the baby's name on it," Asami said as she described the details of her painting. Korra nodded her head in approval.

"That's a nice visual you set up for me right there. Since when did you get that creative?" she asked, looking up at Asami who was returning to painting the wall. Asami paused for a moment and playfully smirked down at her friend. She was just about to say something when a rich voice took the words from her mouth.

"She invented the iPad and all the generations of the iPhone and iPod, what do you expect?" the man said. Looking at the doorway, they saw Mako, leaning against the frame of the doorway, smiling in satisfaction. Korra smiled at the sight of her husband home early.

"Hey, Mako! You weren't supposed to be home until 5:00," she said as he walked to her, hugging her from behind since her stomach wouldn't allow him to do so from the front.

"Yeah, well, I finally cracked the case this morning about an hour after I got to the station. Turns out it was Vincent Ramon. That guy sure knows how to hide evidence, but he can't hide DNA and fingerprints very well," Mako said after giving his wife a kiss on her temple. Asami threw out her arms in slight exasperation.

"And that guy was one of my best mechanics," Asami said as she continued to paint.

"And one my friends!" Bolin exclaimed after he finished moving around the changing table.

"Anything I can do to help out?" Mako asked his wife.

"No, not really – " Korra started, but was then cut off by Bolin's groan of struggle. The painter, the detective, and the Avatar turned to see Bolin trying to lift up the rather heavy dresser and Korra winced at the sight.

"You sure about that?" Mako asked, his eyes not leaving his struggling brother.

"Actually no; go help out your brother, he's dying over there," Korra said as she gestured to Bolin, who repeatedly tried to lift the dresser off of the ground at least five inches with no avail. Mako nodded in agreement and helped out his brother, carrying the dresser with ease. Bolin's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"And I'm supposed to be the buffer brother!" Bolin said with his mouth agape. Mako chuckled in reply.

"Yeah, but I'm the leaner brother, and I still have some muscle. Being buff doesn't always mean you're the strongest," Mako said as he walked over to the left side of the room where the changing table was. He set it down next to the changing table and pushed it against the wall, only turning to see a pouting Bolin. He just shook his head and ruffled up his little brother's hair as he made his way back to Korra, who sat back down in the cushioned rocking chair during the little scene.

"It's getting close to 5:00. Do you guys wanna go out for dinner?" Mako said as he checked his watch a few hours later. Asami, who was finished with a very detailed garden wall, hill-and-lake wall, and forest wall, stopped drawing her draft of the porch and yard on the fourth wall once her stomach let out a small growl, followed by Bolin's much louder rumble after he finished building the crib with Mako, which was then cut off by a very audible growl from Korra who was taking a drink of water from her water bottle. They all laughed and stood up.

"I'll take that as a yes. Narook's Noodlery, then?" Mako asked. They all agreed and had a very filling dinner, although they did stay longer then intended because of Korra's expanded appetite. By the time they left the restaurant, it was 7:30 – the walk back to Korra and Mako's mansion would be too long, even if it was still light because of the summer, so they took the ferry to Air Temple Island, where they were always welcome.

When the team got to the training grounds, a 10-year-old Ikki, an eight-year-old Meelo, and a three-year-old Rohan ran up to the pregnant Avatar, shouting her name in greetings. Korra started to tense – as much as she loved them, they couldn't play rough-and-tumble around her because of her baby. Bolin, being the kids' favorite play-pal, jumped in front of her to prevent them from tackling her like they used to. SO instead of tackling Korra, they tackled him Bolin – but they didn't care; they love Bolin!

"Hey, what's up, you little rug-rats?" Bolin teased as he ruffled up Meelo's hair.

"We were just about to play hide-and-seek tag! Wanna play?" Ikki asked. Bolin's eyes lit up – he loved playing with the kiddos.

"Sure!" he replied eagerly. They pulled him up and dragged him over to the field near the woods to play. Korra let out a sigh of relief once they left.

"That was too close," she said.

"Ya think?" Asami said sarcastically.

"Come on; let's just go inside to let Tenzin know we're here," Mako said. They went over to the main house to see a 13-year-old Jinora reading a book on the couch in the living room. She looked up and her eyes brightened a bit at seeing Korra. The Avatar took a seat next to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey there, Jin. Whatchya got there?" Korra asked, referring to Jinora's book.

"Dad just got me a new series and I haven't been able to put it down all day! It's too good!" Jinora said, leaning into the Avatar as she flipped a page to continue reading. Asami came in from the dining hall and took a seat on a cushioned chair.

"Tenzin knows we're here. Everyone's about to turn in, so we should, too," Asami said. Korra nodded and everyone stood up too retreat for the night.

* * *

"Mako. Mako? Mako!" Korra whispered urgently as she shook her husband's shoulder.

"Hmm? What? What? What is it?" Mako mumbled sleepily as he turned to face a wide-eyed Avatar, "And why are the sheets wet?" he grumbled. Then it struck him – the sheets were wet. He sat up in the bed like someone splashed ice on his head. Korra's water broke.

* * *

**Yup, that's Part 1 of the two parter. I thought it over and decided to make this rewrite different from it's original piece. It might have some similarities, but that's about it. So what gender do you think the baby's gonna be? Boy, girl, both, two and one, or three? Psyche, she's not having triplets, I'm not gonna do that.**

**Korra: You better not. That's too many kids already!**

**Mako: Exactly. I'm not very bright about the three kids at once thing.**

**Asami: I don't think anyone would, Mako.**

**Bolin: I might!**

**Me: Bolin, you and Asami aren't going to have a kid until after Korra and Mako's is, like, 5 months old!**

**Asami: Dude, you are awesome!**

**Me: I know I am.**

**Korra: except for the fact that you haven't updated "Sharing the Same Dream" in over two months.**

**Mako/Asami/Bolin/Me: YOU REALLY HAD TO BRING THAT UP RIGHT NOW?!**

**Korra: Geez! Tone it down before you blow off my ears and set off my hormones.**

**(Mumbles in agreement)**

**I promise to all my viewers of "Sharing the Same Dream" that I'll update soon, just not tomorrow. It's Father's Day and I'm planning on singing my dad "Angel with a Shotgun". Expresses everything I feel about him. I am such a Daddy's Girl.**

**Korra/Mako/Asami/Bolin: (Sarcastically) No, really?**

**Me: Shut up, you guys!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan**


	2. Twins: Part 2

**Hey, you guys, I got two new chapter for you today, this one's Part 2 of "Twins", and I don't feel like typing right now, so i'm just gonna go ahead and leave you alone to read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra gripped the sheets underneath of her tightly as a contraction spread pain through her body. She was alone with Asami since Mako ran off to wake Tenzin. Asami struggled to stay calm herself. The baby was coming – she didn't know if she should feel elated or terrified.

_Probably both_, she thought to herself.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital soon. I promise," she said, trying to make herself believe herself more than trying to make Korra believe her.

"How long have you had the contractions?" Asami asked the Avatar.

"About fifteen minutes," she rushed out. Asami breathed out slowly. This was going to be a long night.

About an hour or two later, Korra was in a hospital room in the city, screaming out in pain at another contraction.

"My spirits, this kid is taking _forever_ to come out!" she cried out through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, Korra, your nearly there. Shouldn't be too long from now," Mako reassured his wife softly.

"I hope your right, 'cause this pain is not bearable!" she screamed out as another contraction passed. Then, the doctor came in with the birthing cart and everything else needed for the birth.

"Please tell me it's time to push," she said hopefully. The doctor smiled warmly.

"Yes, Korra, it is time to start pushing. You're ten centimeters dilated, now, so push when I say," the doctor said as she put on some surgical gloves.

"Okay, on three; one, two, three; push!" she said. Korra pushed with all her might and after about five seconds, pushed again. This went on for a good three minutes before the head was out.

"Okay, Korra, one more push should do it," the doctor told the Avatar, "One, two, three, push!" And push, Korra did. Then out came the rest of the baby's body.

"It's a girl!" the doctor shouted out. Korra gave a very faint smile, relaxing her body for a split second, the pain still lingering. Mako left Korra for a moment to cut the cord where the doctor told him to until Korra let out another scream of pain.

"I don't think this is over, yet!" she shouted. Mako quickly made his way back to his wife's side as she held on to his hand for dear life, the doctor going back to her position at the end of the bed. The second baby didn't take as long as the firstborn, so after a minute, the baby was born.

"It's a boy!" the doctor shouted out. Korra plopped her head back on her pillow, praying to the spirits that she wasn't going to have triplets. No more contractions came, which signified to her that she was no longer in labor and the birthing was done.

The doctor had taken the twins off to the nursery for clean-up and check-up. After soothing his exhausted wife to sleep, Mako made his way to the waiting room where the airbending family, the Sato heiress, and mover star waited anxiously for news on the Avatar. They all looked up as the detective walked in, and questions were almost immediately thrown at him.

"Is she okay?"

"Is the baby born yet?"

"Is there a birthing problem?"

"Does she need a C-section?"

"Boy or girl?"

Mako help up his hands as if to say "One at a time!" and the questioning stopped.

"Okay, as to answer your questions, yes, Korra is okay. She's very tired, so she's sleeping right now. The baby is now born – although it really is 'babies'," he said the last part under his breath, "No, there wasn't a birthing problem; no she gave birth naturally, and as for the gender . . . you might wanna come see for yourselves," Mako said with a smile. They gave him confused looks as they followed him to the nursery.

They made their way to the window where the newborns were kept and it didn't take long before Mako spotted the ones he was looking for – they were right in front of him!

"You see the baby girl in front of me that's more to my right?" he asked them as they looked through the window. When they spotted the baby girl, they nodded.

"Is that her?" Asami asked with a smile. Mako nodded with a smile of his own and everyone awed quietly. But Mako had to cut it off, his soft smile becoming a little larger.

"But, you see the baby boy that's to her left?" he asked. They gave him confused looks as they nodded, "That's her younger brother," he finished. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Wait; so, you're saying that you guys had twins?" Bolin asked, still trying to process the news. Mako nodded with a grin plastered on his face as he looked down at his sleeping twins. They gave the new father claps on the back and hugs while on their way back to the waiting room. Mako stopped at Korra room before turning to his friends and family.

"You guys wanna go in and see Korra?" he asked. They all nodded in agreement and they all went in quietly. Mako went over to Korra's bed and sat down next to her sleeping figure. He laid a hand on her shoulder, which stirred her enough to wake up. After blinking her eyes to get adjusted to the light, she looked up at her husband with a small smile.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Hey. You have some visitors," he said softly, tucking some loose hair behind her ear. Asami, Bolin, and the airbenders came up to the bed with soft smiled on their faces, the kids sitting on the other side of the bed, Jinora the closest. Mako helped Korra sit up as she woke up more and the sleep wore off.

"Hey, congratulations," Asami said cheerfully as she leaned down to give her a hug. Bolin laughed in joy at the thought of having both a niece and nephew to spoil. His comment made everyone laugh and they chatted amongst themselves for a few minutes until two nurses came in, each holding a baby.

"Congratulations, you two; here's your newborn daughter," the first nurse said, handing the baby girl to Mako, who held his daughter carefully.

"And your newborn son," the second nurse said, giving the baby boy to Korra, who adjusted herself to hold her son in her arms. Everyone awed at the heart-melting sight of the two new parents holding their new twins.

"What are you gonna name them?" Jinora asked as she peered down at the baby boy in Korra's arms. The new parents looked up at each other, sharing the same thoughts.

"I don't know; it hasn't really crossed our minds. What should we name them?" Mako asked.

"I want the twins' names to be a little different than others. I'm thinking of Indianna and Isaiah," Korra suggested.

"They do look like the names would fit them," Bolin pointed out as he looked at his sleeping niece. Mako smiled down at his wife.

"Indianna and Isaiah, then?" he asked her, and she nodded in approval. Everyone complimented the names until a small yawn came from Indianna. Everyone's eyes darted to the small red bundle in Mako's arms to see the baby girl slightly stretching, about to wake up from her nap. Her brother soon followed and they both gave out adorable little yawns. The sight everyone in the room saw was shocking, yet beautiful.

Isaiah looked mostly like his mother. He had Korra's striking bright ocean-blue eyes and had her nose and eye shape. He had his father mouth and strong jaw line. His skin tone was tan, like his mother's, but a few shades lighter, and the hair on his head was a mess of chestnut-brown hair. His eyes were already filled with mischief – this kid is definitely gonna be the trouble maker.

His sister, Indianna, took after her father. She had Mako's deadly golden-amber eyes and had his nose and eye shape. She had her mother's mouth and cheeks but also, like her brother, had her father's strong jaw line. Her skin tone was pale, like her father's, but also had a tint of light tan, so it was several shades lighter than her brother's, and the hair on her head was a wavy match of jet-black hair. Her eyes reflected off responsibility and determination – she was definitely going to be the perfectionist and protector when she grew older.

"They look like the perfect mesh of you two!" Asami said as she smiled down on Isaiah.

"I think the only thing I see that's the same about them is the jaw line – that's it," Bolin said as he observed the twins' similarities.

"You never know – some things can change. The real differences will be their personalities. That with certainly be a problem raising them," Mako said.

"You have no idea," Korra replied. Raising the two will be tough, and the family knew it, but it will be an adventure they're willing to take.

* * *

**Okay, that's Chapter 2! The third chapter's gonna be a long one, so brace yourselves. REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


	3. Infants to Toddlers

**Enjoy the next ****_massively_**** long chapter!**

* * *

_Three weeks_

A loud wailing sound suddenly erupted from the baby monitor on Korra's bed stand at exactly 3:23 am. Both her and her husband jumped at the sound, only to have the new mother face-plant her head back in her pillow.

"Can you please take that? You were still at the station the last three times I had to calm down Issy," she asked Mako, her voice muffled, but understandable through the thick pillow. Mako raised an eyebrow before throwing the sheets off of him.

"When was the last time they woke up?" he asked as he slipped his shirt over his head. Korra turned her head so her face was out of the pillow.

"Literally thirty minutes before you got home, which was 1:00," she mumbled over the shrieking.

"So they woke up at 12:30?" Mako asked as he stood up.

"Yes; and I was really lucky they let me sleep for at least two hours. It's a miracle that India can cope with her brother in these godly hours of the morning. If he's hungry, come and get me, I'll feed him; if not . . . well, good luck," she said, her voice heavy with a need for sleep. Mako smiled and shook his head at his wife. She really had a way with words of encouragement. He leaned down and gave her a small peck on the cheek before turning around and walking out of the room and down the hallway to the twins' nursery.

Once the father got there, he was surprised to see India just lying in her crib sleeping peacefully while her brother screamed and shrieked next to her. He picked up his son and the crying lowered down a few notches until it became nothing but I breathy whimper. Bouncing slightly while rocking Issy, he lowly hummed a lullaby he used to hum to his brother on the streets. After about five minutes, sleep took over the little infant, soft snores settling through the air. Mako smiled in satisfaction, putting down his now sleeping son in his place next to his sister, and, after making sure that they were both peacefully asleep, quietly walked out of the room, heading back down the hall to his bedroom.

He stopped at the doorway to take a moment and look at his sleeping wife. For once, no matter how tired she was, Korra wasn't snoring. One arm was tucked under her head while the other was resting on her side and hip, sort of outlining her curvy figure. Her shoulder rose and lowered with every breath she took, eyelids flickering as she looked about in her dreams. Her hair was down and strewn out behind her head and on her shoulder, some strands of hair falling on her face. Mako smiled to himself at how not only was he able to know, love, and marry the strongest woman in the world, but to have someone who was equally loyal, brave, selfless, and beautiful to match her raw power and strength.

He walked over the bed, taking off his shirt before lying down under the sheets next to Korra. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, breathing in the scent of ocean mist as he closed his eyes into a peaceful sleep

_Two months_

"Well, at least they aren't breastfeeding anymore," Asami said as she watched her sister-in-law feed India from a bottle.

"Yeah, what a relief – it could take over half an hour just to get them to eat. I'm so glad they're taking bottles now," Korra said as she switched twins with Mako for burping.

"They're also sleeping through the night, now. Thank the spirits," Mako said as he patted and rubbed India's back so she could burp.

"They are? Wow, that's a miracle. Rohan wouldn't sleep until he was three months old, if you don't remember," Bolin said as he swallowed a gulp of lychee juice.

"Anything interesting happen, so far?" Asami asked as she picked up some noodles with her chopsticks. Korra shrugged as she placed Issy in his highchair next to her so she could eat her sea prunes.

"Unless you count smiling and laughing, nothing, really," Korra said as she twisted some of her food around her chopsticks.

The family was having a get-together for lunch at Narook's, their usual hang-out joint, on a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon. The twins were getting adjusted to their family and moved from breastfeeding to formula about a few weeks earlier and started sleeping through the night peacefully as well.

"Well, you never know; they could come up with some silly trick now," Bolin said. At that moment, the four adults heard a delighted squeal and short clip-clop noises. They turned their heads to the twins to see Issy smiling happily while banging two chopsticks on his highchair plate. Asami and Bolin awed at the cuteness while Mako and Korra just laughed. For them, it was just Issy doing something crazy, as usual. Then, out of nowhere, India flung her arm out to the side where her younger brother was, and while one of his "drumsticks" was still in the air, she hit it out of his hand, giving him a pout that was probably supposed to mean "Stop it, you're annoying me!". But he ignored it and put both hands on his remaining chopstick until it slipped out of his hand, causing him to squeal and bang his hands on his highchair plate, bringing out another pout from his sister. Now, everyone was laughing.

"Yup – definitely brother and sister," Asami said as the laughing died down.

"Yeah, they're certainly gonna be bickering as they grow older," Mako said as he took a sip of his jasmine tea, Bolin nodding in agreement.

"Well, they're the kids of two polar opposite parents; what do you expect?" Korra asked with a smile to her husband. They all laughed once more, the twins squealing at the laughter. Korra did have a point – if the twins had a rambunctious, headstrong, stubborn, crazy Avatar Korra as a mother and a stoic, protective, serious, determined Mako as a father, what could you possibly expect in their future outcome?

_Five months_

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Korra practically shouted at her sister-in-law, causing her husband and brother-in-law to shrink back at the loud outburst.

"You heard me!" Asami said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Dear Yue, I am freaking out over how awesome this is! The twins will soon have a younger cousin to run around with! Oh, my SPIRITS!" Korra practically squealed as she and Asami laughed, giggled, and squealed in the center of the Avatar's large living room, dancing like excited school girls who were freaking out about being asked out by the school hottie. The brothers were sitting on the nearby couch, but all they did was look at their wives with wide eyes. This isn't really something the sophisticated, polite heiress of Future Industries and the tomboyish, tough Avatar would do. They were a little scared at the sight, and slowly started to inch away from the squealing women to the other side of the couch, farthest away from them.

Asami and Bolin had come to the Avatar mansion to tell the couple that Asami was two weeks pregnant about ten minutes ago. The conversation started with a simple "What's up" and carried on from there, but once the news of Asami's pregnancy came out of her mouth, Korra went back into teenage mode, letting her inner-girl freak out at how awesome it was to have a niece or nephew to play with the twins and be an aunt.

The squealing went on for another good five3 minutes, the brothers trying to get as far away from the transformed wives without falling off the couch as possible until Mako couldn't stand the weirdness anymore and stood up abruptly, letting his brother fall off the couch.

"Okay! Ladies! Calm down! Squeal and shriek any louder and the twins will hear you!" Mako said, putting his hands over his head out of exasperation. The two women gave him sheepish smiles as they continued their freak-out session whisper-screaming. Yup – these kids sure have one weird family.

_Eight months_

"Issy, you are gonna be the death of me, you know that?" Korra said as she lifted her son off the floor before he reached the dangling wire of the laptop charger. She brought him over to the living room where his sister was calmly sitting down, fiddling with the wheels of a toy motorcycle. She set him down, giving him a toy truck to play with, which he happily accepted, in her relief.

"Why can't you be more like your sister? Calm, collected, calm – did I mention calm?" Korra mumbled as she sat back down on the couch, picking up her roll of yarn and crochet needle.

Normally, Korra would be sitting on the couch with her nose in a newspaper, but she got tired of the same thing for the past few months since Mako got back to the station. So, for the past few weeks or so, Korra spent her time crocheting about with spools of different shaded blue and red yarn. The mother noticed that the twins were running out of blankets, so she decided to make them instead of buy them, and they were turning out pretty well. Besides, she needed to do something to do besides watching her kids toddle after each other around their play space in the living room.

A half hour passed before India came up to her mother, patting her leg to get her attention. Korra smiled at her daughter before setting aside her yarn to sit on the floor next to her.

"What's up, baby?" she asked she played with the thick wavy hair at the top of India's head. India started waving her arms toward the table nearby. Korra raised an eyebrow and looked at where her daughter was gesturing to see Issy gnawing on the laptop charger. Korra instantly stood and jogged over to her son.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_. You do _not_ bite on Mommy's charger! This is the fifth time I had to get you, boy! When are you gonna learn?" Korra said as she took the charger away from him, setting it in the center of the table where he couldn't reach it, and picked him up, placing him on her hip while grabbing a nearby blanket and tossing it on his head. The boy laughed and took the blanket off his head, playing peek-a-boo with himself as he was placed on the ground by his sister who was biting on a plush doll. She too started laughing as they continued their game of peek-a-boo.

A few minutes passed before the front door opened, signifying that Mako was home.

"I'm home!" he yelled through the house. The twins briefly stopped their laughing to look at who made the loud announcement and once they saw it was their father, they squealed in delight and started laughing again, standing up and toddling over to their father who was hanging up his coat and keys by the front door, which was in the living room. He smiled down at his kids and picked them both up, one in each arm. Korra smiled at the sight as her husband gave them both a big kiss on their cute, chubby cheeks. They squealed louder and patted his cheeks causing their father to let out his hearty laugh. Korra walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips, bringing out a shriek from their kids. The parents laughed and continued to play around with their kids as a one, big, happy family.

_One year_

"_Happy birthday, dear twins – happy birthday to you!_" the family sang. The twins were turning one-year-old and Mako and Korra decided to have a small birthday party with just family and friends on Air Temple Island. The whole family attended: Asami, Bolin, the airbenders, Kya, Bumi, Senna, Tonraq, even Iroh and Lin Beifong!

They had just singing happy birthday to the twins who were in highchairs, a small chocolate cake in front of each. The two siblings squealed when the song was over and the family cheered and awed at the two. Issy dug right in his cake, unlike his sister, who was cautious around the new food. She poked her finger in it and stuck the cake-covered finger in her mouth before digging right in, making a mess over her pale face like her brother. The adults laughed at the girl's careful ways before digging into their own cake.

"So, Asami, how's the pregnancy going? Seven months, now, right?" Korra asked her sister-in-law. She nodded her head, mouth full of chocolate cake.

"Yeah, I'm getting kicks like you wouldn't believe. This kid is hyper!" she said. Mako playfully arched an eyebrow at his brother.

"I wonder where she got _that_ from," he said. Everyone in the room laughed. Then, Korra abruptly stopped laughing.

"Wait; so the baby's a girl, now?" she asked her husband.

"What? Every guy wants a baby to be a girl!" Bolin defended his brother.

"Yeah, well girl wants a baby to be a boy, as well," Asami shot back at her husband.

For the past half hour, the wives and husbands argued whether or not the baby was going to be a boy or a girl.

"Okay, you know what? Let's hammer out a bet," Korra said as she tucked her feet underneath of her.

"Depends on how much you're betting," Mako said as he placed his elbows on his knees.

"Twenty five yuans to me if it's a boy, twenty five yuans to you if it's a girl," Korra said.

"Deal," Mako confirmed.

"Good; now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Asami," Korra said, suddenly standing up, dragging Asami along with her into the house.

"What was that about?"

"Probably to give her birthing advice or talk about 'mama' stuff."

"That's reasonable."

Korra had dragged her sister-in-law to the bathroom, confusing Asami even more. She dragged her inside, locked the door, lifted the toilet seat, kneeled down, and vomited. For no apparent reason. Asami was shocked, so she held out the Avatar's thick wavy locks out of her way. Then, something caught her eye. She looked on the counter of the sink to see a pregnancy test that had "positive" all over it. Her eyes widened as the heiress stared at it.

"Korra . . . are you pregnant?" she asked, a wide smile growing on her face. Korra was breathing heavily from the vomiting and took the chance to speak.

"Uh, huh," was all she could say before she resumed vomiting. It took all of Asami's willpower to not to jump up and down and shriek and squeal, so instead, she congratulated her as she continued to hold back Korra's hair. The vomiting lasted for another three or so minutes before it stopped and Korra flushed the toilet, rinsing her mouth with the water from the sink.

"Does Mako know?" Asami asked. Korra gave her a guilty smile as she shook her head "no". Asami was shocked.

"What?! Why?!" she asked, clearly confused. Korra scoffed as she turned around, eyes showing nervousness.

"Because, 'Sami, I don't know how he'll take it! The twins are only one-year-old, and here I am, pregnant for the second – _and last_ – time! What would he think about having a third kid when the kids are still young?!" Korra asked frantically. Asami was a little frantic herself – she had a point.

"Hey, calm down; this is _Mako_ we're talking about. He loves kids! You see how he lights up every time he sees the twins. You also saw how he treated the school kids when they came for that field trip to the station. If anything, he'll be thrilled, I know it," Asami said as she placed her hands on her sister-in-law's shoulders, "Now, let's get back out there and you are going to tell him, and everyone else out there, that's you're expecting another child – now." And with that, they walked out the door and back to the front yard where everyone was sitting on blankets under a large blossoming magnolia tree while the airbending kids playing with the twins in the yard.

Korra made her way over to her husband and sat down.

"Hey," she said with a small smile, which he returned.

"Hey, what was that about?" Mako asked his wife. She started to get nervous and Mako noticed, bribing out a knowing smirk from him.

"Bathroom?"

"Yup."

"Sickness?"

"Yup."

"Pregnancy test?"

"Yup."

"Positive reading?"

"Yup."

"Two weeks along?"

"Yup."

"Asami fighting to stay calm?"

"Yup."

"Afraid of telling me because of my reaction?"

"Yup."

"Asami gave you a pep talk about how I love kids and dragged you back out here?"

"Yup."

Everyone – besides Asami – was stunned, just sitting there with their jaws open. Korra gave them a sheepish smile and within five seconds, she and her husband were receiving pats on the backs, hugs, and words of congrats. That turned out better than she expected it to be.

_Two years_

"Momma, Daddy, can we get ice cream?" the twins asked as they came running up to their parents after playing on the playground in the park. Korra and Mako exchanged a look before smiling and turning back to the twins.

"Sure," Mako said as he stood up. The twins cheered and high-fived but it brought out a shushing from their mother.

"Ivy's taking a nap right now, we need to be quiet," she said. The twins clamped their hands over their mouths, but still giggled.

The family of five walked to the ice cream cart down the road not too far from the park. The twins turned two-years-old two weeks ago and their new little sister, Ivinia, was born on the April 13th three months before their birthday, July 13th. Ironic, right?

Little Ivinia, or "Ivy", as everyone else calls her, was sleeping soundly in her stroller until they got to the cart. She let out a soft yawn, stretching a bit to wake herself up and smiled at the tender of the cart, which happened to be . . . _Tahno?!_

"Hey, Tahno, how's it going?" Mako greeted as the two boys exchanged smiles and fist pumps. Believe it or not, the Fire Ferrets became very close friends with Tahno after Amon and the Equalists were taken out, and still kept in touch after Mako was promoted and Korra resumed her duties with the . . . world, if that's how you put it. He also knew about Korra's pregnancy with the twins, and even met them several times, so the two were well acquainted with him.

"Nothing much, really. And if you're wondering, I'm just filling in for my cousin while he takes a restroom break," Tahno clarified for the Avatar, who was about to ask him that question. Tahno caught sight of the twins playing with Ivy's hands and smiled at them.

"Hey, there, kiddos!" he greeted, each of them giving him a high five.

"Hi, Uncle Tahno!" the twins greeted with smiles. The three adults smile at the name.

"And who's this?" he asked, looking down at Ivy in her stroller.

"That's Ivy, our baby sister," India informed him as she and her brother continued to play with her hands. Tahno raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"She was born three months ago," Korra explained. Tahno put on an "oh" face and the smile re-plastered itself on his face.

"What can I get you guys?" he asked as he took out an ice cream scooper.

"CHOCOLATE, PLEASE!" the twins shouted to him almost immediately after he asked the question. The three adults laughed and Tahno put two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a small sugar cone and a cup. The cup went to Isaiah, since he didn't really like the cones – "They're too hard, Momma!" he'd always say – and the cone went to India, since she loved cones.

"Same for the both of us," Korra said with a smile. Tahno smiled, already knowing the answer beforehand – this was a chocolate-eating family, you know – and handed them both waffle cones with three scoops of chocolate ice cream.

"And according to my cousin, that would be eighteen yuans," he said. Mako paid his friend and the three took some time to catch up a little bit until Tahno's cousin came back. The family offered him to tag along, and Tahno took the chance to stay with the family for a bit.

They spent an hour in the park, sitting on the bench near the playground, talking about Tahno's season in pro-bending and the family's life at home. Then, the twins came running up to their parents, screaming their given names in delight.

"Momma, Daddy! Look at this!" they both said. India lit a small flame in her hand and Issy bent some water from a nearby puddle from the previous night's shower and extinguished his sister's flame. They both laughed and the parents let out words such as "Oh, my spirits!" and "You're benders!" as they pulled their kids into bear hugs.

"This is awesome! And for two newbies, that was a pretty impressive trick!" Tahno said as he ruffled up the twins' hair. Ivy smiled and laughed from her stroller, her green eyes that she inherited from her Uncle Bolin sparkling with delight, her chubby cheeks puffing out and button nose that she also received from her uncle scrunching up in her adorable smile. This was going to be a bending family.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. the next chapter should be done in a few days. REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


	4. Preschool, Bullies, and Bad News

**Okay, you guys, I have another chapter ready! The twins are now three years old in this and Ivy, their sister, is one. I'm surprised that I got it all done in one night, it usually takes me a few days. I would've updated last night, but I was too frickin' tired - it was two in the morning, for crying out loud! So, anywho, I hope you guys are satisfied with it - you'll be meeting quite a few new characters in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Three years_

"Have fun, you two!" Mako called out as the twins ran into their classroom in their new preschool. The two were now starting school and he would drop them off every day before he went off to the station.

"Bye, Daddy!" they shouted as they waved to him from inside the classroom. He smiled and drove to the station not too far from the preschool.

At home, one-year-old Ivy and Emerald, also known as Emmy – Asami and Bolin's daughter – were playing in the living room together, chasing a black, blue, and green ball rolling on the floor. Korra and Asami decided to spend some time together and have a "Mama's Day Out", as they call it. Usually, Bolin would come, but he was casted as a big role in a new mover, so he had to miss this one time. Emmy soon abandoned running after the ball and started running after her cousin, who squealed and soon, the two started playing chase around the room.

"It seems like only yesterday the twins were born; and now, they're starting their first day of preschool!" Korra said as she picked up her mug of jasmine tea.

"I know! It's hard to believe that the girls also learned how to say 'Dada' so fast! They're so precocious!" Asami exclaimed as she watched the two girls run around screaming "Dada, Dada!" over and over again.

"I get where you're coming from. When India first started saying 'Dada', Mako would just melt – and he still does! It's too cute!" Korra said as she laughed at the memory.

"She's a Daddy's Girl, isn't she?" Asami asked with a smile.

"She is. Is it the same with Emmy?" Korra asked. Asami nodded.

"The only bad thing is that Bolin spoils her to death! There's barely any time where he can just say 'no' to her! And when he does say 'no', she gives him the puppy-eyes and he ends up doing what she wants! It's getting old!" Asami said, causing he sister-in-law to laugh at the story.

"Let's just hope that she won't use that to her advantage."

"Yeah, but don't jinx it, now!"

* * *

Back at the preschool, things were a little different.

"Come and get me, Chanelle!"

"No fair, India! You got a head start!"

"Chanelle! Over here!"

"Come back here, Is!"

"Yoo-hoo! Chanelle!"

"Ugh! Tina! I don't like being it!"

It was recess now, aka, the end of the day, and the twins made two new friends – Chanelle and Christina, who was preferably called "Tina". Chanelle was three-years-old, like the twins, and had straight, pitch-black hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail braid. Her eyes were deep green and was an earthbender. Tina was also three-years old and had thick, strawberry-blonde hair that was put into a side braid. Her eyes were sky blue and was a waterbender. They've been out for a few minutes and decided to play tag. Chanelle was the last one to say "not it", so she had to chase her friends around.

She went after India first, but that was a mistake. India had very fast feet for her age and seemed to leave a trail of dust behind her, leaving Chanelle at least five feet behind her. The girl felt like she was about to start flying, her long, thick, wavy, jet-black hair that was left down flying behind her, bouncing with every step. She was too fast for Chanelle and the tagger gave up going after the older twin and went after Tina. Tina was fast, but not as fast as India, and ended up getting tagged before she touched base, so she went straight after Isaiah, who decided to change his nickname to "Is".

India was watching from the top of the playground and smiled as she watched Tina give up chasing her lightning fast brother and go back after Chanelle. She slid down the slide and saw Tina waiting for her. She screamed and sprinted fast to the other side of the playground. She didn't know that after a few seconds, Tina ran off to look for Chanelle again and ran into a boy that she didn't see. The boy had bright blue eyes, similar to Korra's, jet-black hair, like her own, and had darker skin tone a few shades lighter than her own. They both said "sorry" and suddenly started a conversation.

"Hi. I'm Kai."

"My name's India."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to run away from Tina. We're playing tag with my brother and Chanelle."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You wanna play with us?"

"Sure!"

"Hey, Chanelle! Kai's playing with us!"

"Okay!"

"Gotcha!"

"Uh-oh."

Tina tagged Chanelle and the two new friends started to run from Chanelle. The two split up and India hid behind the rock wall. But then, she heard someone crying and someone else talking meanly. She turned around to see her little brother on the side of the rock wall farthest from her sitting on the ground while two other boys sneered at him. Her friends found her, but she held a finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet and pointed to her brother.

"Look at him, Troy! He looks so weak!" one of the boys said to the other boy, Troy.

"I know, Feing! I bet you he can't even bend a little stream of water! That's how pathetic he is!" Troy said to the other boy, Feing. India heard every word and something in her lit a raging fire – _no one messes with her baby brother._

"Hey!" she shouted to them, shooting a small fireball at their feet, startling her friends, and the bullies. She walked up to them, her friends following her shortly, and she defensively stood in front of her crying brother.

"Why are you being mean to him?!" she asked them angrily. The look in her deadly eyes made them take a few steps back, but other than that, they stood their ground and smirked mockingly.

"Aw, look at that, Troy! A little girl is trying to save her boyfriend!" Feing laughed, his partner-in-crime following his lead. India made a "Gross!" face while her brother wiped away his tears, standing up behind his protector with furrowed eyebrows. India sneered at the boys, anger filling her blood like poison. Feing had a mocking smirk on his face, his blue eyes squinting as he did so. the boy had brown hair that was nearly hanging in front of his eyes, so I was a little difficult to tell where he was looking. Troy, on the other hand, had the same smirk as Feing, but it didn't really reach his eyes, almost as if he wasn't sure about what her was doing. He had green eyes and his dirty-blonde hair was a lot like Mako's.

"Little?! India's, like, two inches taller than you!" Chanelle said. The laughing stopped and the boys gave her a pathetic glare. She put her hands up in defense and backed up a bit.

"I'm just sayin'," she mumbled. They two bullies turned their attention back to India, who had started to speak.

"And he's not my boyfriend, he's my brother! I'm just doing my job as the older twin and protecting my younger brother from bullying oafs like you!" she shouted at them. By now, five or so more kids had their attention to them, and everyone "oohed" at the childish insult. Feing crossed his small arms.

"And what are you gonna do about it? I can just tell my Momma and Dad on you," he said.

"Yeah, well, I can too!" India shot back.

"What can they do about it? They're nothing special!" Troy said.

"Yeah they are! My Mommy's the Avatar and my Daddy's the Number One Detective at the police station!" she stated proudly while crossing her arms. The rest of the class around them gasped, but the two boys had other plans.

"And what if they're too busy?" Feing shot at her. That was a mistake, seeing that India had a smug grin on her face.

"Then I can just tell my aunt and uncle. My aunt is Asami Sato, owner of Future Industries, which is one of the most awesome companies in the city, and my uncle is Bolin, the city's favorite mover star! They come over every day to visit and when I get home, I can just tell them what you're up to!" she said proudly. The two boys finally gave up trying to shoot the girl down, but still stood there. Then, Miss Tessa, the teacher, called for the twins.

"India, Is! You're mom and aunt are here to pick you up!" she said with a smile with the two ladies holding Ivy and Emmy following her, only to have all of them stop and raise an eyebrow at the surrounding class. Korra's face suddenly became full of concern as she saw Is' face covered with damp tears and India still standing protectively in front of him. She walked over to the twins, kneeling down with Ivy on her lap.

"India, Is, what happened?" she asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Feing and Troy were saying mean things to Is, and I got mad, so I stood up for him," India said, her arms still tightly crossed, scowling at the two boys behind her mother. Her mother gave her a smile as if to say "I'm proud", but it quickly vanished and was replaced with concern once again as she looked over to her son.

"What did they say to you, Is?" she asked gently.

"They said that I was scrawny and weak. They were making fun of me," He said quietly, folding his hands behind his back and looking at his navy blue and black tennis shoes. Korra gave her son a small smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at his mother.

"Is, you have to learn how stand up for yourself, now. Remember what Daddy and I said about bullies?" Is nodded, "Then you have to learn how to turn away for stick up for yourself, okay? Let's get you out of here and back home," Korra said, standing up as she took hold of his hand. India took hold of her brother's other hand before Feing said something that he shouldn't have:

"I still don't believe you, India!" he said, letting out a small "ow" when Troy slapped him on his arm to get him to be quiet. The boy was smarter than his friend an knew that if Feing didn't keep his mouth shut and lock away his pride, they'd get in bigger trouble than they already are. Korra, however, raised an eyebrow at her oldest daughter.

"India, what did you say?" she asked, a knowing smirk coming across her face. India gave her mom a sheepish smile as Asami stood next to her mother with Emmy, both wearing the same knowing look.

"I kinda told them you were the Avatar, Daddy was a detective, Aunt Asami owned Future Industries, and Uncle Bolin was a famous mover star. I sorta had to, to prove my point to the oafs," India said, scowling a little at the word "oafs". Asami raised her eyebrows.

"Your daughter knows her facts," she whispered to her sister-in-law.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispered back. Asami nodded and Korra turned to Feing.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" she asked in a motherly tone. Feing shrugged a shoulder, but soon, his eyes widened when Korra lit a flame in her hand, shooting a small fireball at a rock her earthbent with her foot, then blew away the dust with airbending, and then stopped the glowing embers of rock with waterbending. The rest of the class clapped, including Troy, while Feing just stood there looking like a gaping fish. Then, Asami walked up to the boy with a business card with her picture, company logo, and name on it.

"Here's a little something to clarify the 'owner _and_ runner or Future Industries' part," she said, patting his head before stepping back. The class laughed as Feing's mouth dropped to the ground. India had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Korra looked down at the twins.

"C'mon, let's get some ice cream for tonight," she said. They cheered and ran to the car. Before following them, Korra went up to Tessa and asked a favor,

"Would you mind talking to their parents for me when they get here, please? Something like this shouldn't happen on the first day, and I think it should be taken care of," Korra asked quietly and politely. Tessa nodded her head.

"I agree, Korra. Yes, of course, I'll talk to their respective parent. They will know about this," Tessa replied. Korra gave a quick "thank you" before following her family into the car.

* * *

The next day, the kids were back outside playing tag, but India also saw her brother once again being bullied by Feing, only this time, Troy was face-palming himself. She liked how Troy was smart enough to leave her brother alone, but Feing was just plain-out dumb. Her friends followed her gaze and they all stopped in their tracks to watch where this was going.

"All you are is a scrawny little twig!" Feing said with a teasing scowl. Troy urged him to stop, but it seemed like he was getting nowhere with that. Is, on the other hand, rolled his eyes in annoyance and tried to walk away from Feing and over to his sister. Feing had other plans and stood in his way from doing so.

"And where do you think _you're_ going? I'm not done yet," Feing stated. Is was getting fed up and crossed his arms, his blue eyes showing anger and annoyance.

"I'm trying to get away from you big bullying oaf! Why can't you see that I don't want to be around you? The only reason why you don't have any other friends besides Troy is because _nobody likes you!_ All you are is a big bully! No one likes bullies!" he shouted in his face while making big motions with his hands.

"He's right, Feing – if you're gonna be a big meanie to people, then I don't wanna play with you," Troy said, backing him up. The two shared a high five and walked around a stunned Feing to India, Tina, Chanelle, and Kai. India gave her brother a big bear hug. She was happy he stood up for himself.

"Now, that's what I call 'sticking up for yourself'!" she said as she nudged him with her elbow.

"I'm sorry I said that stuff to you, Is. I just thought that Feing was cool until I saw I was being mean to you. Think we can be friends? You and your sister seem way cooler and tons nicer than that bully," Troy asked as he rocked on his feet. Is smiled at Troy as he crossed his arms.

"Sure," he said. Troy smiled and his new friends invited him to play tag with them. He happily agreed and played until India and Is had to go.

"Bye, Chanelle! Bye, Tina! Bye, Kai! Bye, Troy!" the twins shouted behind them as they headed to their mother, who was holding their sister.

"Bye, guys!" their friends called back, and they continued to play their game without them. Korra smiled as she led them to the car.

"Looks like you two made amends with Troy," she said as she buckled in Ivy and the kids climbed in the car.

"Yeah; he even backed me up a bit when I stood up to Feing," Is said as he buckled himself in.

"He's actually a really nice guy," India told her mom as she closed the car door and sat in the driver's seat.

"That's good, that you guys made some new friends. You know, I met their parents earlier while waiting to check you guys out, and they live in the same neighborhood as us. You guys are gonna be seeing each other more, now, because we're going to the neighborhood park tomorrow for a play date with them," Korra said as she drove the short distance to their neighborhood, Meadow Creak.

"Really?!" the kids asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Chanelle is actually our neighbor; she lives in the brown mansion to our right. Tina is our other neighbor that lives in the yellow mansion on the other side of our house. Kai and Troy are neighbors from across the street. Kai lives in the blue house across from us and Troy lives in the red one next to his," Korra explained as they drove onto United Nations Drive.

"That's so cool!" India said as she clapped her hands together.

"But, you see that green house right there?" she asked as she pointed to it as they drove into their large driveway. The twins nodded, "Well, that's where Feing lives. He's Tina's other neighbor, so if you guys wanna meet up with your friends, you need to be careful about him – he might try and crash your fun," she warned as she parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition. The twins nodded and unbuckled themselves, climbing out of the car while their mother took out Ivy, who was rubbing her eyes. They walked into the house and the wins took off their shoes by the door and put their book bags next to each other on the table.

"I'm gonna put your sister down for a nap, so you can go ahead and get a snack. Daddy's getting off of work early, so he should be home in a few minutes. Behave," she said, and walked up the stairs to Ivy's room for naptime.

The twins grabbed a pack of fruit snacks and a granola bar and started eating before they saw their father walking through the front door.

"Daddy!" they greeted, running up to Mako as he hung up his keys and jacket.

"Hey, kiddos!" he said as he kneeled down to give them a hug.

"How'd school go?" he asked. Korra had told him what had happened and wanted to know what went down, today.

"Well, Feing started to bully me again, but I stood up to him and Troy turned out to be a good guy. He's one of our friends, now," his son explained to him. Mako smiled and ruffled up his hair, which was starting to look a lot like his own.

"I'm glad to hear that. Is your mom putting down Ivy for a nap?" he asked.

"Not anymore," Korra said as she walked up to her husband, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"The kids have a play date with their friends tomorrow at the neighborhood park. They turned out to be our neighbors, actually, so meeting up with them in the future shouldn't be a problem," she informed him as the kids took their snacks to the couch and started watching "Shrek 2" on the new flat screen the family received as a gift from Asami, laughing at Puss in Boots attacking Shrek in the woods. They smiled, but Mako's face suddenly turned serious and gave his wife an envelope. She gave him a questioning look as she took it and read the note inside, her eyes widening when she was done.

"Mako, this is bad," she murmured so the kids wouldn't hear her.

"Exactly. This is basically the whole reason why Beifong sent me home early. Asami and Bolin are stopping by later tonight when the kids are asleep so we can talk about this. We can't let whoever this is touch them," he said in the same tone, glancing at the twins to make sure they weren't aware of what they were talking about. Korra pressed her index and middle finger to her temple, sighing at the stress.

"I don't know how long we can keep this from the kids, especially when they get older and get more suspicious and nosey and all the other hazardous stuff, but we have to make sure they don't know about this. If they're aware that someone's after us, all of us, we're in trouble," Korra said as she looked at the laughing twins on the couch, nibbling on their granola bars. Mako nodded in agreement. Whatever's going on doesn't look like going to be safe.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Shit's gonna be goin' down, soon - and by "soon", I mean in fourteen years. What do you think the letter was about? Of course, it's obviously a threat, but from who, and why? Tell me what you think in a review! And a special thanks to ripttidefirebends, for PMing me about names, which was Feing (pronounced as "FANG"). Feing was really supposed to be a baby name suggestion, but I decided to have a little fun and make him the "bad guy". Well, just the annoying jerk who's too dumb to get a clue about what the message is and won't leave you alone and teasing and insulting you for no apparent reason when her gets the chance. Yup . . . that's Feing. Anyways, REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra" or "Shrek 2". Belongs to Mike and Bryan or DreamWorks.**


	5. Just Like Old Times!

**Alrighty, I got a new chapter ready for you guys! Sorry it took a little while, but who can blame me, I've been amped for the premiere! Plus, I was also busy texting a friend about it. He watched Avatar: The Last Airbender, but not The Legend of Korra - not yet, anyway. He just got finished watching Book 2 last night and I was explaining the extended preview to him, since he was too lazy to set up the speakers, over FaceTime this morning. But enough about life, let's get on with the chapter! Enjoy, my peoples!**

* * *

_Nine and eight years_

"What did you get on your interim?" India asked her friends as they walked into her and her brother's shared room, "I got straight A's."

"Same here, sis," Is said as he plopped down on his bed, throwing his book bag on the floor.

"I got five A's and one B," Chanelle said as she sat down criss-cross style on the floor by India's bed.

"Three of each," Kai said as he sat down next to Is on his bed.

"Same here," Troy said as he sat on the ground by Is' bed.

"I got four A's and two B's," Tina said as she laid down on the bed next to India.

"That's pretty decent, since we have only a few more weeks until the school year's over," India said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it just me here, or am I the only one who's looking forward to being at the top of the school food chain?" Is asked as he chilled on his elbows.

"Duh!" everyone else chorused. They laughed until there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, India, Is, where's Mommy and Daddy?" Ivy asked as she poked her head in the room. Everyone turned to look at her. It was hard to believe Ivy was the twins' sister – the only thing all three of them had in common was their father's jaw line!

Ivy took after her Uncle Bolin. She had pale skin and jet black hair, but she had Bolin's button nose and eye color and shape. Her hair stopped at mid back and was straight, unlike her sister's hair, which was naturally wavy, like her mother's. She had Mako's jaw line, just like her brother and sister. She was in 3rd grade now while her siblings were in 4th, but she had the intelligence of a 4rd grader. She knew how to multiply and divide very quickly and add and subtract very large numbers at the top of her head and understand very big words like "complicated" and "exquisite". She was reading chapter books that were two inches thick! Those were the sizes of her siblings' books! And the astonishing thing is that she could understand everything there is to know, such as plot, setting, and all that other stuff! She is a very smart girl that could only be matched by her siblings.

"They went out with Aunt Asami and Uncle Bolin for lunch. Miss Pema's gonna be coming over with Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan later for babysitting, soon," Is explained to his sister.

"Oh, okay. I was just looking for them 'cause I just wanted to tell them what I got on my interim," Ivy said as she stepped in the room, "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, of course!" India said as she patted the empty spot next to her. Ivy jogged over to her sister's big, full bed and cannon-ball jumped next to her.

"So, what _did_ you get on your interim?" Is asked his little sister.

"Straight A's," Ivy stated proudly. Her siblings congratulated her and gave her bear hugs, including their friends.

"That's awesome, Ivy!" India said as she ruffled up her sister's hair.

"I know! I'm gonna tell them when they get home . . . whenever that is," she said, slightly shrugging her shoulders.

Meanwhile, away from home, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Lin, and Tenzin were sitting in a private meeting room at the police department. Korra was reading the latest murder crime with a hard expression.

"How old was she?" she asked Lin, still looking at the file papers.

"Ten," the chief replied. Korra's expression was replaced with concern and a hint of agony as she let out a frustrated sigh, putting the papers down a massaging her temple.

"This is horrible. The threat's coming closer and closer, but we don't know who it is! We don't have any suspects or leads to figure out who this guy is, and we don't know who to look out for so we can warn the city and protect the 'you-know-whos'," she said, placing her face in her hands.

"This person is attacking kids that are close to the kids' age. With each child, the threat comes closer to the city. This will go on for years until they reach the city, and by then . . . I don't wanna think about it at all," Mako said, wrapping an arm around his frantic wife while speaking.

"Well, we can't just tell people to stay on their guard the whole day; they most likely won't listen," Tenzin exclaimed. Korra finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I don't think we can tell anyone! The authority figures will try to do something and the people will panic. Panicking is the last thing we need," Korra said, crossing her arms on the table, "I think the only people we should tell are the leaders of each nation. Tell them to keep the situation private so people won't worry or question. That way, we'll still have some ground covered when the threat gets closer," she suggested.

"That's not a bad suggestion; but what will they do, exactly?" Lin asked as she looked at the Avatar.

"I'm thinking that they should have nightly patrols when everyone's at home, asleep, maybe close a few bars and restaurants that aren't very appealing earlier, that way each town is secured so no one will know there's patrol," Asami suggested.

"That could work, but some people could get suspicious about that," Tenzin reminded the young woman, "We don't want this situation to be noticeable."

"The nightly patrol should stay, but only have a few officers running through certain points in the town," Bolin said, his brother nodding his head in agreement.

"And by that, you mean . . ." Lin trailed off so the man could explain himself further.

"I mean that each town should have a few officers pointed in the north, east, south, and west sides of the town and maybe have a few scattered within the place, but just enough so that people will think it's an ordinary day, like four or five inside while there's about two or three on the outer borders. Assign them with partners or in groups so they could have more than one pair of eyes scanning through the street or something," Bolin explained.

"That seems reasonable. We should do that; it seems more stable," Lin said as she nodded her head in approval. They nodded in agreement and after discussing who should patrol – they decided on the best officers and lieutenants – they were getting ready to leave.

"Okay, well, it's a little after 5:30. Do you guys wanna go out for dinner with the kids? You know, to de-stress," Asami suggested as they walked out of the building.

"Sure, but we most likely will have company – the twins will probably ask to bring their friends, so that means, meeting more parents," Korra said.

"Eh, we can understand that – we like meeting new people!" Bolin reassured her. The adults laughed and walked to the parking lot.

"You know, this situation reminds me of when we first made ourselves 'Team Avatar' – reassuring the other in doubt and protecting the world – " Mako cut off –

"Again!" They all said in unison, laughing once again.

"Yeah! Just like old times!" Bolin said as they reached their cars, Pumping his fist in the air as he opened the car door. The other three adults just smiled and shook their heads at the still-silly-natured man. They drove back to Meadow Creak to collect their kids for their family night together before once again taking over their roles of the world's protectors as they did back in the day – just like old times.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter #5, I'll have chapter #6 ready in a few days. And if your confused about the birthdays, let's just take a look at that:**

**India and Is: July 13, 173 AG (This is in Avatar time)**

**Ivy: April 13, 175 AG**

**Emmy: September 23, 174 AG**

**Right now, the year is 182 AG and Ivy has already turned 8. The twins are still 9 because their birthday is in the middle of Summer Break - like mine. Emmy is also 8, she's just not included in this chapter. Korra is now 29, Mako is 30, Asami is 29, and Bolin is also 29.**

**So, who else is pumped for the special premiere of Season 2, Book 3 of LoK? I know I am!**

**Korra: You should make that a poll question.**

**Me: I was just thinking that.**

**Mako: Make sure you go back to what riptidefirebends said about polls - knowing you, you probably forgot how.**

**Me: HOW DARE Y - actually, you do have a point there, Thanks for the reminder.**

**Bolin: I was really expecting her to blow up instead of calming herself down.**

**Asami: She's going through a phase, by next Tuesday, she'll be back to normal.**

**Me: Thank you, Asami!**

**Bolin: What phase?**

**Korra/Mako/Asami: Oh, come on, Bo!**

**Me: SHUT UP, YOU GUYS!**

**Korra: What? You told -**

**Me: I SAID, SHUT UP, KORRA!**

**Korra: *Looks at me with wide eyes* Got it . . .**

***Everyone else takes a few steps back from my wrath***

**Yeah, I wanna give that shout out to riptidefirebends for the poll advice, that explains everything. :-D**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


End file.
